None.
The present invention relates in general to envelopes, and more specifically, to envelopes having self-sealing characteristics. In particular, this invention relates to self-sealing envelopes employing adhesive assemblies including pressure sensitive adhesives with removable protective covers.
Over the years, envelopes have been made utilizing any of a number of different mechanisms for performing the sealing function. In the past, the typical method of sealing envelopes was the use of a remoistenable strip of glue positioned along the edge of the envelope flap. More recently, this remoistenable glue strip has been replaced by adhesives which do not require moistening for use. One example of such an adhesive more recently being employed is a pressure sensitive adhesive which is positioned on either the envelope seal flap or the back flap of the envelope. Prior to use, such a pressure sensitive adhesive is typically covered with a protective strip made of a release-type material, with the protective strip being removable to expose the underlying adhesive immediately prior to sealing the envelope.
Such envelopes can be employed for any of a number of different uses, including business and personal uses. There are circumstances with any of these uses when it may be desired by the user to adhere the envelope to a surface, such as a package or other envelope. In the past, this has been accomplished primarily by one of two different means, namely, the use of a length of tape to affix the envelope to a package or other surface, or the use of a glue or other form of moist adhesive to similarly affix the envelope. Both-of-these -methods have drawbacks. First, both conventional methods require that the user employ an additional, and sometimes costly item, namely a roll of tape, bottle of glue, or other adhesive. This additional item may not be readily available to the user at the time it is needed to affix the envelope to the package or other surface, creating an undesirable inconvenience for the user. Second, conventional adhesives can be awkward or messy to use, often creating a situation requiring clean-up of excess tape (which can be stuck together, or which can lose its adhesive properties if, for example, it is not precisely placed by the user on the first try), glue (which can spill or spread over undesirable portions of the surface) or other moist adhesive. Finally, the user must spend additional time obtaining and applying the separate tape, glue or other adhesive, and must often also spend additional time cleaning up any mess which may have been caused by the use of such separate adhesive means.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a self-sealing envelope which is capable of being affixed to a surface such as a package or the like, without the need for any separate adhesive means, so that the user saves time and money in accomplishing his or her task. Further, the present invention can help to eliminate unwanted mess associated with other types of adhesives.
The present invention comprises a self-sealing envelope having means for adhering to another surface. This means comprises a single adhesive assembly, such as one having a pressure sensitive adhesive with a removable protective cover layer positioned thereover. The adhesive assembly is positioned on the envelope so as to receive an edge of the envelope flap over only a portion of the adhesive assembly when the flap is in a closed position, the remainder of the adhesive assembly remaining exposed and being adapted to be adhesively affixed to another surface.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, an envelope is disclosed having means for sealing itself, the envelope comprising a pouch defined by front and rear panels, the pouch including an opening; a seal flap extending from the front panel, the seal flap being foldable about a fold line from an open position in which the opening is accessible and the back panel is uncovered to a closed position in which the seal flap blocks the opening and overlies a portion of the back panel; and a length of an adhesive assembly situated on the back panel and including a corresponding length of an adhesive, the adhesive assembly being positioned so that when the seal flap is in the closed position, the seal flap covers a first portion of the adhesive assembly, with a second portion of the adhesive assembly remaining exposed; wherein a first portion of the adhesive receives and seals the seal flap in the closed position, and a second portion of the adhesive remains exposed when the seal flap is in the closed position, the second portion of the adhesive being capable of adhering the envelope to another surface.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, the adhesive is a pressure sensitive adhesive tape having a length of a removable protective strip selectively positioned over the adhesive, the adhesive being exposed upon removal of the protective strip. The adhesive has a defined perimeter, and in one embodiment, the removable protective strip extends beyond at least a portion of the perimeter of the adhesive. According to an alternative embodiment, the adhesive of the adhesive assembly comprises a remoistenable glue strip.